Madhouse of Mysteries
by Xerxa
Summary: Please do not read and review if you dislike/hate OC and Canon/OC stories! AU: AsylumStuck. A girl ends up in a psychiatric ward for the mentally unstable with all the trolls. Something suspicious is going down in the asylum and she is determined to figure it out and find out why she's getting mixed up in this mess.
1. Prologue: Fire

_Prologue_

Fire.

That's all she remembered. Flames lapped at the air around them, crackling, consuming all that was flammable. A house stood before her, once tall and proud. Now, the house was burning, crumbling to the ground and the girl stood, watching it.

And then, there was nothing.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello everybody! I finally decided to start typing a story for all of you. I was inspired by the idea of an "asylumstuck" type of story, and I got some of my ideas for how the asylum works from a movie, John Carpenter's, _The Ward._

Now, when you read the story, please do not give me reviews on how the characters are portrayed terribly. I've made them how they act on purpose, some having been experimented on and have been changed. Also, if you ignored the summary and hate original characters, please turn back now! I will ignore any and all reviews flaming the story because of how much you hate fanfictions with OCs in them.

If you think that the OC is a Mary Sue, please tell me so in a review and make sure to give some HELPFUL TIPS on how to make her /not/ a Mary Sue, or else your review will be ignored as well.

**Layout of the left wing of the asylum goes as followed:**

* * *

_There's ground level, and a basement below that which is off-limits to everyone except for the Condesce and the patients staying in a hallway branching off of said basement._

_Two floors above ground level, pre-scratch are on the very top while post-scratch stays in that middle floor._

_There are ten rooms per floor, one patient per room._

_Ground level contains a library._

_Every floor has a nurse's office for emergency situations. There's a door in each office leading to a room that has all of the patients' required medicines._


	3. Chapter 1: New

_Chapter 1_

She didn't remember anything. Her name, her age, what she looked like, it was all gone from her memories. All the girl knew was that she was on a gurney being driven through hallways. There were people standing all around, eyes piercing in to her as they stared. With vision and mind fuzzy, she was brought in to a room for questioning. A name came to mind when they asked, so she opened her mouth and breathed out a response.

"Ixie Morgana."

"How old are you?" the man said.

"I... I don't know..." Ixie replied, her eyes blocked by black bangs, she soon looked to the ground.

"You look to be about seventeen years of age," he muttered something under his breath, scribbling down some things on to the paper attached to the clipboard. "Nurse, take her to the lower left wing."

A woman dressed in white garb took the young girl by the arm, leading her rather roughly through more hallways.

"Where are you taking me?!" Ixie pulled roughly at the lady's grip, only to have it tighten to a very uncomfortable amount.

"You're going to your new home." Each hallway grew longer and darker until she entered a place that was so bright, it was blinding. Ixie blinked rapidly, attempting to grow used to the brightness. As she was walking, she heard the tinkering of glass as someone picked up a broken cup.

She saw strange, human-like creatures doing something in a room, not walled off from the hallway. Grey skin, all had black hair, and some sort of candy corn colored horns sprouting from the tops of their heads. Some turned their heads to watch the new girl, a shocked look coming upon her face when she saw that their eyes were also an orange, some of them beginning to be colored around the pupil with various colors, all matching the color of the symbol on their shirts.

At the end of the hall, there was a door and an empty whiteboard on the door, where the nurse wrote in "Ixie Morgana" in large, curly letters with a marker attached to a string, which was then attached to the board. Then, she was pushed gently in to the room.

"Is this what you call home?" Ixie hissed at the nurse, who simply gazed upon her with a stern look set in stone upon her face. "If this place had bars, it would be a _prison cell!"_ she partially shouted, angered by her confusion and the lady's reluctance to say anything.

"Rest, now."

"Your life will be forever cursed," she spoke darkly. With that, the girl threw herself on to the bed and hid under the covers, refusing to move now that she was in bed. After an hour of laying there and trying to think of why she was where she was, she sat up. Ixie walked to the door and pulled it open, thanking whoever had not locked it, or whoever had unlocked it.

One bare foot in front of the other.

Out in to the hallway of white.

All eyes were on her once she stepped in to that room from before. They must have heard the yelling. Some of the creatures looked angered by the disturbance, others ignored it. One troll bounced up to Ixie.

She had plenty of jewelery on, though Ixie couldn't tell whether or not it was genuine or resembling the jewelery you get for a quarter in those little machines at stores or malls. Her hair was long and wavy, and she had a pair of fuchsia goggles resting in front of her orange eyes with a slightly thick circle of the same color starting to ring around her pupils On her black tank-top was a fuchsia Pisces symbol. The brightly colored skirt was definitely hurting Ixie's eyes.

"Hello! You must be the new girl!" the girl said with a bright smile. Her eyes had a strange look to them, as if she was crazed. "My name is Feferi, nice to meet you!" She shoves her hand to the human girl.

"I'm Ixie..." Ixie said, taking the hand and shaking it lightly for a quick second before pulling her hand back.

"So, what are you in here for?" Feferi chirped.

"I don't remember..." Ixie frowned and looked at her pale feet, some black hanging in to her eye, but an odd color resembling violet hung in front of her right eye. Part of her hair must be dyed.

"Oh, well that's a shame that you don't remember! Oh, I bet you're wondering who everyone is!"

"No, not rea-"

"That one is Nepeta! She's my friend," Feferi said as she pointed out a childish-looking girl with cat shaped horns and an olive green Leo symbol on her shirt. She had a coat that was a bit too large for her, but she seemed to like it anyways. "She's such a cutie!"

Ixie saw a girl with curly ram horns sitting in the corner, seeming to be having a conversation with herself. A maroon Aries symbol was on her shirt. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that one's Aradia. She thinks she's talking to ghosts, but she's just a big loony if you ask me!" Feferi said in a sing-song voice. "Terezi is the one licking the television!"

A female with short hair and two spike horns seemed to be slobbering all over the television, which caused some others to start complaining. Ixie could see a teal Libra symbol on her shirt, and a cane was laying forgotten on the ground next to her.

"He's Sollux," Feferi pointed to a dual horned man with a mustard Gemini sign sitting on one of the couches, "he's just an anti-social grumpy pants!"

"Tavros," she pointed to a nice looking boy with large horns resembling that of a bull, he was represented by a brown Taurus sign. Tavros looked over at the mention of his name and smiled at the two. Ixie gave a small smile back to him.

"Hello," a new, mature voice sounded from behind Ixie. She turned around to be greeted by a woman with short hair with a normal looking pair of slightly curved horns, one of them flicking off to the side as if it was bent that way. "My name is Kanaya Maryam. What is yours?" she talked carefully, making sure to enunciate each word clearly without mistakes.

"Ixie Morgana," the human girl said, feeling a bit small compared to the others. They were all the same height, and Ixie only reached their shoulders. It was a bit embarrassing, to say the least.

"Oh glub, where's Eridan gone off to now? I swear, he's so difficult!" Feferi exclaimed, looking a bit frustrated. Ixie realized that this Eridan fellow must be another one of Feferi's friends. Ixie turned back to Kanaya, figuring she was nice enough.

"What are all of you? You're all grey and have weirdo horns..." Ixie narrowed her eyes, folding her arms under her chest.

"They are not weirdo. We are all trolls, a clearly superior species to humans," she seemed a bit agitated. Ixie decided not to make her mad anytime soon, but she knew that the 'troll' already did not like her.

A bell jingled lightly in the middle of the room. Standing there was a human nurse. "Curfew!" the nurse said with a loud, clear voice. Every troll left their spot and walked in to their respectful rooms. Soon, Ixie did so as well, being the last one out.

Ixie slowly took off the torn purple vest that wrapped tightly around her chest, tossing it in to the waste bin next to her bed. She figured it must be there in case someone got sick in the middle of the night. The blankets were thick and warm when she got under them, almost as if someone came in and blew hot air on them when she wasn't looking. Soon, her eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off in to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 2: Breakfast

_Chapter 2_

Ixie woke up in the middle of the night, feeling terribly chilly. She looked around and discovered herself on the ground, making her sigh deeply. What caught her attention was a distant, scratchy scream and dull thumps. It bothered her for a few minutes before she pulled down the blankets from the bed and slept on the floor.

Not soon enough, it was finally morning. The human girl yawned and pushed herself up from the blankets scattered about in some sort of nest. Ixie looked around, rubbing her eye with a balled up fist. A pile of folded garments lay on the bedside table for her. She stumbled to the clothes and started changing in to them.

These clothes contained a navy blue shirt, a black zipper sweatshirt, a pair of black jeans, and white slip-on shoes with little violet bows just below the ankle. They were nothing special, but Ixie still wore them without complaint.

"Hi Ixie!" said a particularly loud voice behind the human girl. She whipped around to find Feferi leaning in to her room, looking real excited. "Breakfast time. Come on, tadpole!" After that, Feferi disappeared, supposedly to the eating area. Ixie did her best to follow the speedy troll without getting herself lost.

"Where are we going?" Ixie asked.

"To the cafeteria, silly!" Feferi gave the human a kind smile before suddenly turning around a corner in the hallways.

"Why is the cafeteria this far away?"

"This place only has one cafeteria in the left wing, so all the patients gather there to eat breakfast and dinner! The people who own this section of the ward didn't want to spend too much money on putting in separate cafeteria and chefs for each one, so they built a big one right smack dab in the middle," Feferi said, having not taken one breath during that whole explanation. Ixie hummed and didn't say anything for the rest of the walk. Though she may have gasped a bit whenever she saw a dark figure looming in a doorway, glowing eyes piercing in to her and making her feel quite uneasy.

After a minute or two of walking, they arrived in the cafeteria, some people filing in from behind them already and going to the line in front of a breakfast station. Some people who looked a lot like trolls were sitting at a round table near the back. Ixie hesitated for a moment before Feferi tugged her right on over, grab a red tray, and head over to the food line.

There was a bit to choose from, but unfortunately not a lot. Ixie saw blueberry muffins, pancakes, slightly burnt toast and little packs of butter and jelly stacked next to it, and a few plain donuts with more little packs of jelly. Ixie decided to get a muffin and two pancakes, going over to a metal container full of syrup. She pumped a good amount on her fluffy clouds of deliciousness. Feferi was already seated at an otherwise empty table.

"So, how did you sleep?" Feferi asked with a mouthful of buttered toast. Ixie shrugged and stuck her plastic fork in to a pancake.

"It was alright, but I got woken up by some screaming..." she said, staring at nothing. The forked pancake was lifted to Ixie's mouth, and she chomped on the fluffy treat before slowly chewing.

"Oh... That must have been Karkat! He's a real testy one, always screaming and banging." Feferi didn't look too eager to talk about the person who caused the ruckus, so Ixie politely avoided the topic.

In a few minutes, the tables around theirs were filled with all the trolls she had been introduced to that day before, and a couple new ones too. A muscly male troll with sleek black hair, an arrow horn and the other broken, and a royal blue Sagittarius symbol decorating the tight fitting black tank top. Another was a nubby-horned troll with messy hair, quite tired looking, and a dull grey Cancer symbol on his sweater. The last was a shady looking boy with long, slightly curled horns and a large nest of hair sitting on his head, a darkish purple Capricorn sign on his t-shirt.

Ixie swore that she would probably lose the brush in that mane if she tried taming it.

She happened to end up staring off at nothing again, now chewing on the muffin. Feferi looked a bit confused, waving a hand in front of the girl's eyes before looking behind her to see what she was staring at. "Rufioh?"

"Huh?" Ixie snapped back in to reality with that and dropped her muffin on to her tray, attention turning to Feferi.

"Sorry, I thought you were staring at a troll back there!" Feferi was quick to apologize and finished off her third piece of toast.

"Well, I'm finished. Do you want to head back now?" Ixie asked, throwing her hands in the air and stretching. Her sudden movement caught the eyes of some other trolls, who may or may not have ended up glaring at her. The human girl slowly put her hands down and settled them on the sides of her tray.

"Shore! Let's go!" Feferi smiled brightly, her eyes twitching around slightly before she bounced over to put her tray away, Ixie doing the same. Ixie went and walked ahead while Feferi said a brief hello to her moirail, Eridan.

The day went on smoothly, or atleast until it was noon.


End file.
